


Base Troubles

by InvaderAutumn



Series: Random Tranformers stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Betrayal, Clothes, Comfort, Crying, Fear, Forced, Forgiveness, M/M, Optimus losses control, Pain, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, They have tails, Transformation, afraid, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Things go down in the Base. Miko makes a mistake which is gonna cost them all. Ms Darby gets kidnapped and Optimus loses it.





	Base Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. And sorry if you guys don't like OOC. Also possible part 2 might happen

TFP crossover TFG1: base troubles

Note- they wear clothes in this. 

Optimus's Pov  
I wake up and turn on my optics and look into the ceiling. I check the time, it reads 7am and I look over to my side to see Ratchet soundingly in recharge. I decided to not wake him as he deserves to recharge more. I start to get up before getting dressed and heading out to the main area. I went into storage on the way to grab some Energon, to my surprise Ironhide was up just standing against a wall drinking. He looks up  
"Morning Prime." He says.  
"Good morning Ironhide." I replied.  
after I grabbed a cube. We headed out and I started up the computers so that we could access them later instead having to wait then. Once I did that I sat down and relaxed before everyone else got up.  
An hour later  
Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had all left to go pick the children up. I was just typing when I heard shuffling and I look over and smile when I see a tired Ratchet slowly walking into the main area with a cube in hand.  
"Good morning love." I say, he looks up.  
"Morning." He says as he heads to the Medbay. I watch as he sits down and starts to finish his cube. Just then we both heard engines and we look towards the entrance to see the others back with the kids and then Ms Darby coming in with her car.  
"Helllllooooo autobots!!!" Miko yells enthusiastic and Ratchet just groans at enthusiasm.  
"Hello Miko." I say and she smiles before heading up to their area.  
"Hey Optimus." Jack said, walking to where Miko was.  
"Hello Jackson." I said and then I look at Ms Darby as she got out.  
"Hello Optimus, Ratchet." She said following the other two.  
"Hello Ms Darby." I said  
"Hello." Ratchet responded  
"Optimus I told you to call me June." Ms Darby said and I look to see Rafael jumping out of Bumblebee.  
"Hey Optimus, hey Ratchet." Rafael said and we both smile  
"Hello Rafael." I say.  
"Hey Raf." Ratchet says and Rafael go's with the others and soon the guardians go over and continue with their daily routines. I look back to the computer and continue what I was doing.

Prowl and jazz soon come over before telling me that they were off scouting the area, I nod knowing that, that wasn't the only thing they would be doing. I go back to working.  
Few hours later  
We were all relaxing or working when Prowl calls  
"Need immediate help!" Prowl yells, everyone surrounded the computer  
"What is the problem, need medical attention?" I asked and Ratchet comes over  
"Decepticons have attack us and yes Jazz is injured." Prowl says and we hear shooting over the com.  
"Alright we'll be there in a sec." I say turning off the com and the Autobots start preparing themselves.  
"Alright Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead get ready. Ratchet do you have your medkit?" I asked and they all nod. First aid go's over and opens the ground bridge.  
"Autobots roll out." I say and we run into battle.  
Ratchet immediately runs to Jazz and drag Jazz out of battle site before the bridge opened again and he drags Jazz through. The rest of us help Prowl into defeating the Decepticons but what we hadn't noticed is that the kids had followed us to battle. We hadn't noticed until...  
"Well well well what do we have here, the autobots pets well now this just got fun." We turn to see Skywarp holding the kids  
"Why the scrap did ya follow us through, ya stupid younglings!" Ironhide yelled angrily  
"Skywarp put the children down now!" I yell  
"Help!!!!" The children cried  
"No I think not, you really need to keep a better optic on them. Oh well, Megatron is certainly gonna be happy when he finds out I captured all three pets of the Autobots." Skywarp said before warping out of there before we could get the Children. After that all the Decepticons retreat after that and we headed back to base.  
"Why did one of you lets the children follow us!" I yelled angrily and Ms Darby looked shock that they didn't return with us.  
"Not it." Ratchet along with half of the crew said and I got more angry  
"Ratchet you're only of the hook because you had to come and retrieve an seriously injured soldiers and pay attention to keeping them alive and all that were with me of the hook as well. The rest of you however were out here and one of you didn't notice three kids running through the bridge!" I yelled and First aid comes from the Medbay  
"Sir may I say something on my defence?" He asked and I look at him  
"What?" I say crossing my arms  
"I couldn't of been watching the kids as just after you guys went through I left to get the Medbay ready for Jazz so Ratchet wasn't going to be running around trying to get the tools he needed so that Jazz had a better chance of survival." He said and I think for a moment as he wasn't wrong, having another medic around was much easier as Ratchet wasn't running himself to the ground anymore  
"Alright your off the hook First aid." I said and he walking back to the Medbay to continue helping Ratchet with Jazz.everyone started yelling at me about them been to small and fast and that they weren't easy to see and all that.  
"Shut up!" I yell and it go's quiet.  
"Just find that ship now!" I yell and everyone runs to a station trying to find the Decepticon ship. I walk off after that.

Ratchet Pov  
While I was repairing I had heard all the yelling and so had everyone else in Medbay.  
"Gee I haven't heard Optimus this angry in years." Jazz said and I look up at him.  
"Well that is true, even when I did ejected synthetic Energon he didn't get this angry which I was glad." I said to him  
"Well I think that was more the fact that he was more worried and scared then he was angry." Jazz said and I nod remember what had happened after I had done that  
"Yeah, alright Jazz your all done. Now you can't go into battle for at least a week." I told him, patting him on the back and he slowly gets up.  
"So rest and fuel up." I added and he turns and looks at me  
"Alright got it doc." He said before carefully walking out and I shake my head at the fact he called me doc  
"Alright First aid i will be right back." I said to him and he nods and continues to clean the tools. I headed out and walked down the halls and went to see if I could find Optimus. After looking in his office, our berth room, the private console and all the places he would usually be I finally found him at the last place, which was in a bunker that was for aircraft but since most of us are grounders we don't need it but sometimes Optimus and I come here to enjoy the view. I look to see him just leaning against a post staring into the empty desert.  
"Optimus?" I say and he seems to snap out of his thoughts  
"Yes?" He said blankly  
"Well first off Jazz is all repaired but still needs at least a week to heal and what is bothering you, I haven't seen you this upset in years." I say and he sits down and I join him.  
"The kids are young and valuable and Megatron has been planning something I don't know what but I don't need them to die or get seriously hurt and that's fine it always takes a bit to heal from injuries." Optimus said  
"I'm sure we are gonna find them before that is to happen, we've done it before what could stop us doing it again." I reassured him and he looks at me  
"Your right we can do it." He said giving me a kiss before getting up and walking off and I get up myself before heading out. The rest of the day was quiet as everyone looked for the ship and soon nightfall fits and Ms Darby go's home and everyone else starts to retire for the night and for once I decided to hit the hay and the humans say but once I got changed into my comfortable clothes and climb into berth. Unfortunately I couldn't find myself to fall into recharge, so in the end I got up and went to where Optimus was.  
"Optimus please come to berth." I said quietly going over to him, he sighs  
"I know your worried about the kids, everyone is, just come and rest for a few hours." I say to him and he looks at me  
"Alright fine, I guess a few hours won't hurt." He said turning the screen before heading to berth and I follow. Once he had changed, he climb into berth before laying down and I go lay next to him. I shift onto my side and finally fell into recharge, just as I fell into recharge I felt Optimus rap his arm around me.

I woke up to Optimus shifting, I turn to look at him and he looks at me.  
"Did I wake you up?" He asked and I nod  
"Sorry, go back into recharge." He said quietly, kissing me on the forehead before leaving and I close me optics  
Few hours later  
I slowly get up and get dressed, I then grab a cube and head out to the main area. On the way Bumblebee ran into me.  
"What on Cybertron are you doing Bumblebee?" I asked holding him into one spot  
"Optimus is beyond mad and it's scary!" Bumblebee cries and I looked shocked  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking worried  
"Ms Darby got kidnapped by the Decepticons and Optimus is really mad and yelling at everyone and everyone is running and he even slapped Ironhide!" Bumblebee cries and just oater that we hear Optimus' steps and he runs around me. I became shocked that Optimus even got violent. I hear Optimus steps and I hide in the nearest room until he passes. I immediately go and try to find Ironhide.  
"Ironhide!" I whisper yelled as I saw him on the ground. I start shaking him and he looks up at me.  
"(Laughs) hey Ratch." He said as I help him sit up.  
"What the hell happened?" I asked and he looks at me  
"Did Bumblebee fill you in on the bases of it?" He asked and I nod and he sighs  
"Well as he told you June went missing. This morning Optimus went to get Ms Darby and once he had arrived he noticed that the house had been destroyed and June was missing, he came back angry and everyone went looking for the ship but Optimus just yelled at us and then mention you about something (I paled at that) and I tried to calm him down but he just slapped me, quite hard too." He said and just as he said that we heard Optimus coming closer to the main area and there was no other way out  
"Ratchet, I know your awake." He sang and Ironhide and I look at each other. For once we were both scared but Ironhide just stands up and pushes me behind him to protect me. And Optimus appears in the hallway and comes towards us.  
"Optimus what's wrong and what happened to Ironhide?" I asked as calmly as possible and he stops midway  
"Oh nothing just the Decepticons got Ms Darby." He Answer blankly coming closer  
"What happened Ironhide?" I asked again and he stares but doesn't reply  
"Optimus?" I asked again he comes closer  
"I'm sure Ironhide told you what happened." He finally replied getting even closer  
"Why would you do that!? Ironhide was trying to help you." I said and he stops in his tracks  
"I know that he was only trying to help but I just couldn't help it, I'm angry beyond angry at that." Optimus replies and he finally grabs Ironhide and pushes him out of the way. I back up.  
"What are you doing Optimus?" I asked and he gets a hold of me  
"Nothing mu-" he tried to say before bumblebee came in  
"Let Ratchet go, I can't let you hurt him." Bumblebee yelled and Optimus lets go of me and turns towards Bumblebee and he starts to back up. It was just then that I noticed that Optimus' optics were red. And as Optimus stops in front of Bumblebee, i immediately jump in front of him to stop him from harming Bumblebee and then Ironhide put his gun to Optimus. Everything was quiet, Optimus had brought his arm up in order to hit one of us. The hit never came and then I felt Optimus rap his arms around both of us, Bumblebee broke down crying hugging tightly to Optimus. I also started to cry and he hugs us tightly, I heard Ironhide put his guns down.  
"I'm so sorry." He said and Bumblebbe just cries  
Why so angry I asked him through the bond  
I don't know, I just got upset then I guess I lost control he replied, we all just stayed like that for a bit until Bumblebee fell into recharge and Optimus picks him up before taking him back to berth  
"Gee that be the scariest moment Ah ever had." Ironhide says and I look at him  
"Well ah really did not want to shoot one my best mates." He replied and I nod knowing that moment was very scary indeed. We see that everyone starts to come out and Optimus comes back and he goes towards Ironhide.  
"Ironhide I'm really sorry that I hit you, I've never hurt my comrades before." He said and Ironhide looks at him  
"It alright, ya lost control, for once. Which was terrifying." He replied and Optimus smiles then looks to the rest of the crew.  
"I'm sorry really everyone. I hope that never gets repeated ever again." He said before leaving the room. It remains quiet  
"Alright everyone we need to find that ship, we don't let anything happen to the humans." I say and everyone starts working. I even got on a computer and started working

Optimus Pov  
Few hours later  
I was in the other consoles room just typing when Ironhide came in.  
"What is it Ironhide?" I asked, looking at him  
"We have found the ship." He says before walking out and I follow him out to where everyone was surrounded by Ratchet and Ratchet notices me  
"We have the ships corridorates." Ratchet said and I nods  
"Alright Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Chromia get ready, First aid start the ground bridge." I said and they all nod getting ready. First aid starts the bridge. We all go through, once we were there I told everyone to be quick and quiet and we spilt into groups the others paired up and I went with Ratchet. We were walking when Ratchet just stops and I look at him.  
"What is it?" I asked and looks at me  
"Shh, I hear something." He said walking slower to where the sound was. After walking a bit I started to hear it too, after that the crying turned into screams and we immediately go towards the area  
"That Rafael." I said and Ratchet looks at me. Once we had gotten into the room, we also ran into Bumblebee and Ironhide  
"Hey we heard ah scream, know who owns it." Ironhide asks  
"It sounded like Rafael." I said then Bumblebee started to panic and we finally brake into the room. But once we were in, what we saw was not what we suspected.  
"Guys you found us!" A black and pink femme said with her hazel optics cried  
"Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide so glad you showed up. The Decepticons turned us all into Cybertronians and were thinking of using us in imaginable ways they even got started once we had finished the completion." A blue optic femme with a blue and black framed said and we look over to the other two. One was almost an identical to the femme but taller and younger looking and he was sitting next to a very young younglings who had hazel optics with an orangey frame who seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
"Kids? Ms Darby?" Ratchet asked and they all nod and it was then we noticed that non of them had any clothes on. Ratchet takes to science coat and handed it to black and blue mech which we presumed was jack, I give Ms Darby my jacket, Bumblebee give Rafael his race jacket before picking him up and Ironhide give Miko his jacket.  
"Alright we need to hurry, Ironhide contact the others." I say and Bumblebee makes sure Rafael is secured and Ironhide nods and we all run back to meeting point. Once we did I contacted First aid to open the bridge. We finally got through and got home.  
"Alright Bumblebee bring Rafael to the Medbay and you other three in the Medbay as well, need to make sure your all in functional working." Ratchet said the they all go to the Medbay.

Ratchets Pov  
"Alright bumblebee put Raf on the berth, First aid can you start to check the others while I deal with Raf." I said and they nod. Once Raf was on the berth I started to examine him to see what was wrong. Once that was done I put wired him up so that his body could stabilised.  
"Alright Ms Darby your done, Jack your turn." I heard First aid say and I get up and walk towards Miko who was was just sitting, waiting.  
"Alright Miko follow me." I say and she gets up and follows, we go into a small closed off room.  
"Sit on the berth." I say and she sits down  
"Also take the jacket off." I added, getting my scanner and other tools  
"Wait why?" She asked, I look at her  
"So I can check that you transformed properly and make sure that your in functional order and that your body formed normally to Cybertronians standard." I say and she doesn't reply. She just takes it off, I came over with everything I needed. We hear a knock at the door so Miko immediately covers up and I go answer it.  
"Oh Optimus its you." I say as I see that it's Optimus  
"Hello I have some clothes that should fit Miko, they used to belong to Arcee but they don't fit her." He said passing me some clothes before walking off to give the others their clothes.  
"Thank you and bye." I said before closing the door and going back to Miko.  
"Alright here are some clothes you can put on after the examination." I said sitting the clothes next to her and she nods. I take a seat in front of her and put my glasses on  
"Wait you have glasses." She asked, shocked and I just chuckled  
"Yes Miko, I know I don't wear them often but I do have them." I said grabbing my tools  
"Alright arms up." I said and she does it  
"So can you see without them or are they just reading glasses and does anyone else have glasses." She asked  
"Reading glasses Miko, if they weren't I'd probably be wearing them all the time, since I use the computer everyday and forget to have my glasses it proves I'm not completely blind. Optimus also has reading glasses, the others do not." I told her she looked shocked  
"Optimus has glasses too. Why don't you guys wear them often?" She asked and I put the tool down and got another  
"I don't know, guess we both forget. It doesn't help that most humans can't bare some aspects of our kind." I told her, grabbing the arms and testing them  
"Why?" She asked  
"I don't know, all I know is due to that I don't really like the human kind." I told her  
"Is that why you didn't like us when we first turned up." She asked and I nod  
"Yes. Fowler and his boss always going off at us over simple damage, always stressing Optimus. Always wanting to know our biology, stole our technology. The list goes on. But after you guys turned up, sure you drove me up the wall with who you are, and me been jealous of Jack stuff to do Optimus and June sometimes questioning my knowledge in medicine, even though I'm smarter no offence to her but I've been doing this since I graduated collage. And besides all that you guys taught me that there are good humans in this world. Stand up." I told her, she looks at me shocked and stands  
"Alright hold still." I added grabbing the scanner  
"Wow didn't know that. So one question, why do you care and get jealous when it's something to do with Optimus?" She asked as I scanned her.  
"I'm bonded to Optimus. To humans it's a form of marriage but more complex." I said  
"How more complex can it be?" She asked, I looked at her  
"Simply unlike a marriage a bond is forever, the second your bonded you can never leave them, not until the bonds brake but that only happens if your partner die or you and it also depends if you survive the braking of the bond. And there are many more but I won't go into detail about that right now, you don't have to worry about that for about a few years." I said  
"Also your done you can get dressed." I added  
"Wow, so you have to be careful who you choose." She asked  
"Yep." I said  
"Have you ever regretted bonding to Optimus." She asked and I look at her after putting the tools away  
"Now that is not your concern. You don't need to know what is going on in our relationship. Now get dressed I'm sure Jack is waiting for you." I said grabbing Ironhide jacket and walking out.

I walked out and walked over to Ironhide and throwing his jacket over him, he jumps and turns.  
"Thanks for giving ah my jacket." He said pretending that he wasn't scared and I just chuckle and then Optimus noticed us  
"Hello Ratchet hello Ironhide." He said and we look towards him  
"Hello." We replied  
"How did it go with Miko and Rafael?" Optimus asked  
"Well put Raf on life support until his body can stabilise me Miko she fine just had a bit of a chat about stuff." I told him  
"What were you talking to her about?" Ironhide asked and Optimus looks towards me  
"Well first she was shocked that I needed glasses to read and she asked if anyone else did and it somehow went to how I kept forgetting to why I hated humans and how they changed my mind. And then she asked me why I was jealous of Jack and all that, you don't have to worry about it and I ended up explaining what a bond was and she then tried to but in to our private life." I told them  
"Wow what a conversation to have." Ironhide said chuckling  
"Now why on Cybertron were you jealous of Jackson?" Optimus asked confused and I just nervously laugh  
"Not really important to know why." I said and Optimus gives me the 'really' look  
"Why is it not important? It has to be if your not going to tell me." Optimus said and I start getting nervous  
"Optimus I'm telling ya, it's not important what so ever." I told him and he just said looks at me  
"You know your bad at lying Ratchet, so why were you jealous." Optimus asked and Ironhide just started laughing and the kids came out.  
"What is happening here." June asked and we look towards her  
We will continue this in private, I will not forget Ratchet Optimus told me before standing up properly  
"Nothing to important that you need to worry about." Optimus told them and they nod  
"How do you guys feel." I asked them  
"Well otherwise this ache out through the body, I'm okay." June said  
"Otherwise worried about Raf I'm okay." Jack said  
"Okay." Miko said  
"That's good." Optimus said before walking off  
"Arcee I need to to teach June and Miko, all the stuff to do been femme. Jack what did First aid have to say?" I asked and Arcee nods before notion Miko and June to follow, they follow  
"What do you mean." Jack asked  
"Are you a sire or carrier?" I asked  
"Oh he said I was a sire." He said  
Optimus come back I asked through the bond  
Ok I'm coming he replied  
"What is it?" He asked as he arrived  
"Jack's a sire help him out." I said simply as I knew he would understand what I meant  
"Oh ok come on Jackson." He said and Jack followed

Optimus Pov  
Hours later  
It was later at night when the kids and Ms Darby finally settled down and Rafael was showing improvement but still had to stay on life support. After everyone started to retire for the night I walked out to see Ratchet typing at the computers and I smirk.  
"You know it's time to retire." I said and he jumps and grumbles before turning towards me  
"You know for being the biggest bot out of all of us you certainly know how to sneak up on a mech." He said and I smile  
"Thank you for the compliment old friend." I said and he just rolls his optics and I go over and turn off he computer  
"Gaa Optimus I was doing something." He yelled and I chuckle before grabbing his shoulder plates and pulling him towards the berth  
"Now, now it can wait till morning it's not going anywhere. And we still have a conversation to continue since the kids and June came in and disturb it." I said and his field dropped  
"I told you I wouldn't forget Ratchet." I added and he groans. We finally reach the berthroom and we go in, I immediately pin Ratchet against the wall  
"Now I'll give you chance to tell me why you were jealous of Jack." I told him and he looks around nervously  
"Optimus come on, it really isn't important why. It's in the past and it will stay that way." Ratchet said and I stare at him not believing him and I let loose my tail that was tucked away  
"Ratchet I'm sure you know what our tails do and I really don't want to force it out of you but if you don't tell me, I'm gonna have to." I told him and he looks more nervous  
"Optimus we really don't have to worry about it, it's not important what so ever." He said and I give him an unimpressed look  
"Clearly your not been corporate so you leave me no choice." I said and I use my tail and I put it down Ratchet and once I found his tail I plugged in and everything went blank. After searching I finally found what I was look for and I then unplug from Ratchet and he slides down to the ground and I sit down next to him and I pull him into a hug. He starts to cry, I knew why he hated it when someone would do it, even me. So I just hold him close as he cries, soon it turns to sniffles.  
"I didn't want to Ratch but you left me no choice. It will be alright, and I would never replace you ever." I told him and he just curls up on me. We hear a knock at the door, Ratchet carefully gets off and I get up. I tuck my tail back in before fixing my pants and I go over, opening the door. I see Jack there  
"Can I help you Jackson." I asked and I hear Ratchet running into hiding so that Jack doesn't see the state he is in.  
"Um yeah I haven't seen Arcee and I went to see if she was out in the main area but I haven't found her and was wondering if you knew where she was?" He asked  
"Sorry I can't say I have seen her. She does this sometimes she'll be back by morning." I said and he nods  
"Ok thanks good night Optimus, night Ratchet." He said  
"Night." We heard Ratchet quietly said  
"Goodnight Jackson." I said and he walks off and I close the door. I turn to see that Ratchet had changed in the bathroom before making his way into berth. I soon do the same and get into berth. Ratchet curls up to me and I pull him closer  
"I love you Ratchet, goodnight." I told him  
"Love you too and Night." He said before falling into recharge, I soon followed.


End file.
